Werewolf Step Brother
by ChikiBubbleTea
Summary: 3 orang sahabat yang bersekolah disalah satu SMA diseoul. salah satu dari mereka menemukan hal ganjil yang dia temukan disekolah dan ternyata bersangkutan dengan dua sahabatnya/byun baekhyun/kim taehyung/OC


"Werewolf Step Brother"

**Author : ChikiBubbleTea**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun (EXO),**

**Jung Choa (OC)**

**Kim Taehyung (BTS)**

**Other Cast : *find it by yourself***

**Genre : Fantasy, school life, romance, hurt.**

**Rate : T**

**Words : 1,955 (story) *dikit ya?**

**WARNING! : Typos betebaran, gaje, alur kecepetan dan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer : Baekhyun sama taehyung milik agensi, orang tua sama tuhan. Tapi cerita ini 89% milik saya. Sisanya milik sahabat saya yang udah turut ngebantu dan pencetus/? Awal cerita ajaib saya ini. hehehe…**

Halo pembaca tersayang~~~

Hehehe… perkenalin, saya chikibubbletea *JabatTangan

Ini fic debut saya ya, jadi gausah heran kalo misalnya cerita sama kalimatnya masih agak kaku. Maklum lah, baru belajar.

Sekedar informasi, cerita ini tidak murni hasih fikiran saya. Tapi sahabat saya. Karna ceritanya kurang rapi, jadi saya perbaikin dan diubah jadi 89%. Sahabat saya bilang sih ambil aja nih cerita karna dia bosen nulis. Ya jadi kayak gini deh~

Dan kalo dibaca, tolong review biar hanya titik doang. Jangan jadi silent reader ya! *maksa. Hargai karya saya (dan sahabat saya) jangan jadi plaigator ok!

Silahkan dibaca~

Hope you enjoy this fic~~

.

.

.

Suasana pagi yang tak terlalu sepi dengan hawa yang sejuk menemani aktifitas orang-orang dipagi itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah menendang batu-batu kecil dihadapanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Byun baekhyun –laki-laki itu. Sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Hampir 30 menit lamanya dia menunggu bus yang menuju sekolahnya di halte itu. Kadang dia merapatkan jaketnya karena udara pagi yang masih sedikit berembun tersebut menerpa kulit putihnya. Dia tak begitu menyukai hawa yang dingin.

Akhirnya dari sekian lama baekhyun menunggu, busnya akhirnya tiba. Dia menaiki bus yang tak terlalu ramai itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi kosong dekat jendela. Bus tersebut mulai kembali berjalan. Baekhyun menatap apa saja yang bisa dia lihat diluar jendela. Entah kenapa, sesekali matanya menutup tapi kemudian terbuka lagi.

"hoaamm…"

Baekyun menguap pelan. semalam dia tak bisa tidur. Karena… yah, hanya tak bisa tidur saja. Setelah 20 menit, bis itu berhenti di halte dekat sekolahnya. Murid-murid yang menaiki bus itu satu-persatu mulai keluar. Begitu juga dengan baekhyun.

Kakinya dilangkahkan perlahan menuju bangunan sekolah yang besar itu. Seoul art high school, nama sekolahnya. Baehyun masih dengan langkah santainya. Dia tidak perlu takut telat karena gerbang sekolah akan ditutup pukul 07.30 dan sekarang masih 06.50. masih ada 40 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai.

Langkahnya semakin mendekati gerbang besar sekolahnya. Disana, dia melihat 2 orang yang tengah menunggunya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Itu sahabat-sahabatnya. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki.

Yang perempuan bernama jung choa, perempua yang agak pendiam tapi sebenarnya ceria dan pintar juga mempunyai sifat yang ingin tau. Kadang sifat ingin taunya itu membuat baekhyun agak kesal. Tapi sudahlah, itu ciri khas sahabatnya itu. Oh iya, choa juga sangat suka dengan hal-hal misterius. Tak jarang baekhyun menyebutnya detektif jung. Tak usah diheran, ayahnya adalah seorang detektif walau sekarang ayahnya sudah meninggal. yang laki-laki bernama kim taehyung. Seorang laki-laki yang ceria, usil dan paling cepat lapar. Dia juga lahir dihari yang sama seperti baekhyun. Diantara keduanya, baekhyun paling menyayangi taehyung. Entah kenapa, dia sudah menganggap taehyung sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Kadang juga bila ada yang belum mengenal mereka berdua akan mengira keduanya bersaudara. Lihat saja wajah keduanya yang hampir sama itu.

Sedangkan baekhyun? Dia adalah laki-laki yang pendiam dan paling gampang mengatur emosi. Dia juga sangat pintar. Tapi jika sudah bersama kedua sahabatnya? Sifat aslinya muncul. Cerewet, gila dan bahkan kadang lebih usil dari taehyung.

Baekyun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari kearah keduanya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka bertiga. "sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya pelan pada kedua sahabatnya.

"tidak juga, aku dan taehyun belum lama sampai." Jelas choa. Mereka bertiga mulai memasuki kelas. Berhubung mereka sekelas, tentu saja mereka berjalan diarah yang sama.

"ah! Tunggu sebentar. Aku ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja." Taehyun berlari menuju dan meninggal baekhyun dan choa. Keduanya kembali melangkah. Sesekali baekhyun kembali menguap. Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian choa.

"kau mengantuk?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "tidak terlalu. Hanya karena kurang tidur saja."

Choa hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "apakah kau belar untuk ulangan fisika sebentar? Bukankah semua materi itu sudah kau kuasai diluar kepala?"

Bekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar oceha dari choa. "tak ada salahnya kalau aku belajar bukan? Lagi pula ada beberapa yang sebelumnya belum aku pahami betul. Kenapa kau tak tanyakan pada taehyung saja kalau dia belajar atau tidak?"

Choa terkekeh pelan. "tanya pada taehyung? Ahaha… aku yakin dia berkata bahwa dia belajar. Tapi nyatanya? Dia tetap saja bertanya padamu atau aku. Padahal sudah kelas 3 tapi masih saja begitu."

Puk!

"auh!" choa mengeluh pelan. siapa yang berani-beraninya memukul kepalanya dari belakang? Choa membalikkan badanya dan menatap sang pelaku yang hanya menunjukkan senyum bodohnya.

"ya! Kim taehyung! Sakit tau!"

Taehyung hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan choa. Dasar usil.

"ahahaa… lihat wajahmu… ahahaha… kenapa ekspresimu jelek begitu? Ahahaha… salah sendiri mengatai kim taehyung yang tampan ini! Ahahaha…" oh ya, baehyun lupa satu hal. Taehyung sangat narsis. Bahkan dia pernah bilang kalau dia jauh lebih tampan dari aktor lee minho. Dasar -_-

Wajah choa memerah karena kesal. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah bodoh taehyung yang sedang menjahilinya ini. Sebesit ide muncul dari otak choa. Choa menyeringai.

"kim taehyung. Jika kau mengusiliku lagi, **aku tak akan lagi membuatkan bekal untukmu ataupun mentraktirmu lagi! Oh atau dari sekarang saja ya? Padahal aku bawa sushi. Apa hanya baekhyun saja yang aku bagikan? Atau aku mengajak baekhyun kekebun binatang dan melihat singa saja ya?. Pasti keren!**"

SKAK MAT!

Taehyung terdiam. A… apa? Tidak ada bekal atau traktir? Dan tunggu, sushi?! Oh ayolah~ taehyun ingin makan itu. Dan tunggu… si… singa? Aaa… taehyun sangat suka singa~~~~

Choa semakin melebarkan seringaiannya melihat ekspresi tolol taehyung. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa pelan dengan sifat kedua sahabatnya ini.

"huwaaa! Andwae! Maaf kim choa yang menawan dan pintar juga sangat hebat dalam memasak ataupun mentraktir orang…"

Baehyun tertawa pelan. apa itu? Pintar mentraktir orang? Sedangkan choa hanya menahan tawanya yang seolah ingin meledak melihat ekspresi taehyung sekarang. Lihat! Bahkan sesekali taehyung mengeluarkan ekspresi aegyo sedih yang benar-benar lucu. 'ah! Kyeopta!' batin choa.

"choaa~~~ mianhae, mianhae, mianhae~~"

Choa masih mengacuhkan taehyun yang sedang meminta maaf dengan puppy eyesnya itu. Sebenarnya juga choa sudah tak tega melihat wajah taehyun itu. 'ah~ dia lucu sekali! Aku ingin mencubitnya~~!' batin choa lagi.

Taehyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia tak akan menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi resikonya kehilangan bekal, traktiran ataupun pergi ke kebun binatang. HELL NO!

Taehyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan kepalan itu disisi pipinya lalu…

"bbuing-bbuing~~"

Skak mat untuk choa!

Choa gelagapan. Oh ayolah~~ siapa yang tak akan salah tingkah jika diberikan aegyo dari laki-laki tampan nan imut seperti taehyung? Ah~ eomma!

Choa kemudian menatap kesal taehyung. "arasseo! Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan keluarkan aegyo itu lagi!"

Taehyung tersenyum puas. Choa berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya itu dan taehyung berjalan beriringan dengan baekhyun. "hey, baehyun-ah. Sebentarkan ulangan fisika. Bantu aku ya~ ya~"

Baehyun tersenyum tipis. "bukannya setiap ulangan memang begitu? Dan lagi, aegyomu tak berpengaruh padaku sama sekali. Aegyoku lebih imut darimu~"

Sama saja. Tak baekhyun tak taehyung, keduanya sama-sama narsis -_-

.

.

.

Ulangan berjalan dengan beres. Memang ada beberapa hambatan untuk taehyug karena ketahuan mencontek lembar kerja bekhyun. Namun apa daya? Begitu guru wanita itu ingin memarahinya, taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan aegyo untuk membuat guru itu tak memarahinya. Dan hasilnya? Guru wanita itu hanya gelagapan menghadapi muridnya itu.

"ah~ leganya~!" teriakan taehyung memenuhi kelas. Beberapa murid menatap sebal taehyung dan sebagian lainnya hanya mengacuhkannya saja.

"cha~ ayo kekantin! Aku buat sushi hari ini!" choa menggoyangkan bekal yang dia buat untuk mereka bertiga.

"hayay kapten!" seru taehyung maupun baehyun.

Ketinganya meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan dengan semangat menuju kantin. Tidak perlu diheran, ketiganya memang lebih sering memakan makanan yang choa buat dari rumah dan memakannya dikantin.

Choa tidak perlu bantuan orang lain dalam mebuat makanan karena memang dia tinggal sendiri. Keluarganya berada jauh dari seoul. Sedangkan baekhyun dan taehyung masih bersama keluarga mereka.

Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal dari Tn. Byun dan Ny. Byun. Taehyung juga demikian. Hanya saja dari kecil dia tidak megetahui siapa ayahnya. Ibunya juga enggan memberitahu. Paling-paling yang dikatakan hanya "ayahmu telah lama meninggalkan kita. Eomma tidak tau dia sudah meninggal atau tidak. Hanya saja dia meninggalkan kita gara-gara keegoisannya. Kau tidak perlu tau siapa dia." Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Ny. Kim –ibu taehyung, kepadanya

Ketiganya telah sampai dikantin dan menduduki bangku favorit mereka. Bangku yang agak tersendiri dan berada didekat jendela. Ketiganya menduduki bangku itu. Hanya saja choa kembali beranjak untuk membeli minuman dingin kepada mereka bertiga. Kali ini giliran baekhyun untuk membayar minuman itu.

Taehyung duduk dengan tentram walau agak gelisah. Dia lapar sekali. Tidak hanya baekhyun maupun choa, taehyungpun bingung kenapa nafsu makannya sebesar ini. Padahal tadi pagi dia sudah makan sebanyak dua porsi dirumahnya.

"bagaimana ulangan tadi? Sepertinya kau ketahuan tadi."

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari baekhyun. Kemudian dia meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya kesana-kemari. "kau seperti tak tau aku baek-ah~. Tadi aku sadar kalau han seosaengnim akan meledak saat dia melihat aku menyontek. Daripada dia makin bertambah marah, yah~ aku ber-aegyo saja dihadapannya~" jawabnya dengan santai.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan kemudian kembali membalas jawaban taehyung. "kau memang yang paling handal dalam urusan merayu. Dasar kau ini. Setidaknya, lain kali kau harus belajar. Nanti han seosaengnim makin terpesona padamu. Ahahaha…"

Taehyung menatap malas baehyun. "ya! Kau fikir fisika itu mudah eoh? Semalam aku sudah belajar mati-matian sampai jam 10 malam! Tapi memang dasar fisika yang rumit itu, yah aku tidak paham. Lagipula kau atau choa pasti memerikanku jawaban bukan?"

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. "kau ini! Itu namanya simbiosis parasitisme. Jangan bilang kalau kau tak tau simbiosis parasitisme. Ahahaha…"

"ya! Aku tau kalau cuma itu!"

"benarkah?"

"YA!"

"hey… hey… sudahlah~ kalian berdua kutinggal sedikit sudah ribut. Oh ayolah byun baekhyun, jangan menjahili taehyung terus. Aku tak habis fikir pada kalian. Kadang kompak, kadang menyebalkan." Choa datang dengan tiga botol miniman dingin. Dia tidak kaget melihat baekhyun yang menjahili taehyung seperti itu. Sudah sifat asli baekhyun. Kadang choa heran, kenapa baekhyun bisa menjahili si biang kejahilan?

Baehyun dan taehyung berhenti dari acara mereka dan sedang fokus pada bekal choa yang sedang dia buka. Entah kenapa itu terlihat seperti slow motion bagi baekhyun dan taehyung.

"apa kalian benar-benar lapar? Lihat wajah kalian it-"

"ya! Cepatlah!"

Choa kembali terdiam. Benarkan yang dia katakan. Bahkan baekhyun dan taehyung benar-benar kompak barusan. Choa menghela nafas pelan dan membuka bekalnya. Dia meletakkan bekalnya dimeja.

"selamat makan~!"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Suasana yang agak remang itu tak mengusik ataupun membuat takut choa yang sedang terdiam sembari membaca buku diperpustakaan tua disekolahnya yang berada dilantai 4. Dia bukan tipe gadis yang penakut. Hal yang seperti ini tak akan membuatnya ketakutan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, choa memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Suasana sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi. Choa agak sedikit menyesal karena mungkin tinggal dia dengan para penjaga sekolah yang berada disekolahnya. Tadi seusai kelas malam, dia keasikkan membaca sampai lupa waktu.

Choa beranjak dari tempat itu dan berjalan pelan. dia memandang deretan-deretan buku dirak-rak lemari. Buku-buku yang sudah agak usang dan berdebu. Perputakaan ini memang sudah lama ak digunakan walau bukunya belum dipindahkan.

Ada tiga perputakaan disekolahnya. Satu perputakaan dilantai dua, dan duanya lagi dilantai 4. Dua perpustakaan ini juga digunakan untuk menyimpan buku-buku lama yang tak digunakan lagi.

Choa melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan melewati perpustakaan satunya lagi. Tak sengaja telinganya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam sana. Karena keingin tahuannya yang besar dan insting detektif ayahnya yang menurun padanya, choa mendekati ruangan itu.

Ruangan ini sangat gelap dan lebih berdebu dari yang satunya. Choa berjalan pelan agar tak ketahuan. Semakin lama suara itu makin terdengar jelas. Seperti rintihan orang yang kesakitan. Choa sendiri tak bisa mendefinisikan itu suara perempuan atau laki-laki. Suara rintihan itu benar-benar aneh.

Suara itu berasal dari sudut rak-rak buku berdebu disudut ruangan. Dan dari cahaya yang agak remang disana, choa fikir itu karena cahaya bulan yang masuk dari fentilasi ruangan. Aneh saja, apa bulan benar-benar bersinar terang?

Choa mengintip pelan. choa membelalak kaget melihat apa itu. Hampir saja dia berteriak kencang dengan apa yang dia lihat. Badanya bergetar ketakutan. Dia melihat sosok yang aneh. Seperti monster dengan telinga serigala dan ekor serigala yang berwarna putih. Badan makhluk itu juga mengerikan dengan kuku-kuku panjang ditangan maupun kaki.

Choa makin membelalakan matanya saat sosok itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya. Choa melangkah mundur dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun sanyangnya sosok itu sudah terlebih dahulu membekap mulutnya dari arah belakang. Choa hampir menangis. Badan choa benar-benar mendingin dan bergetar karena ketakutan. Tangan dari sosok itu ditumbuhi bulu lebat dan persisi dengan bulu serigala. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari sosok itu mengagetkan choa.

"kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang ini atau nyawamu akan melayang."

Choa menganggukkan kepalanya secara perlahan. Suara makhluk itu terdengar aneh. Seperti suara monster yang mengerikan. Choa mendapat tepukan keras dipunggungnya dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya menjadi buram dan hitam.

To Be Continued…

Gimana readers? Bagus gak? Keren gak?

Bosenin ya ?

Tapi tolong ya direview. Biar nanti bakal tau kalo nih cerita bakal dilanjut apa enggak.

Biar hanya satu orang yang kepengen dilanjut, bakal dilanjut kok

Ditunggu reviewnya readers-nim~~~

*CivokSastu2


End file.
